Messing With His Mind
by Layyli
Summary: Does he like me?If he does what do I do?Love isn't just some game,it is harder.Sequel to WhatI Say and What I Mean Are Completely Diffrent.CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!.All reviews welcomeand wanted!
1. Just Teasing Him

**This is the sequel to my fic. What I Say And What I Mean Are Completely Different. I had lots of people help me on this fic and I would like to thank them. In particular, I would like to thank i-have-issuses-deal-with-it.**

**Disclaimer: Must you people insist on reminding me that I don't own Naruto!**

**A/N: In this the rookie nine are 16. Kakashi and Kurenai are 31. Tsunade is…..well ,she just old.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't understand him. Nothing she did would ever get her that knowledge. He said she was fat, he thought she was should eat more. It was supposed to be simple. Life was just not fair for Kurenai Yuuhi. Anko Mitarashi, her best friend and a great ninja herself, was just as clueless about Kurenai's predicament.

"It doesn't make sense." said Kurenai.

"I don't get it either." Anko stated as confused as ever" One day you both are both going to break down and confuse to each other. Get it over with already."

Wow. Maybe she did understand, or at least understood better than she gave herself credit for.

"Well I don't see you running over to Iruka!" insulted Kurenai.

"Well maybe I would, but he's always busy teaching innocent children."

"You do know one of the kids I teach is Konohamaru, don't you?" interrupted a voice.

"Oh…Hey Iruka. How you doing?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm fine. Thank you. But innocent child is a terrible statement for Konohahmaru." Iruka stated. "I guess his behavior comes from spending time with Naruto over the years."

"No, that child was torture before he even met Naruto" uttered Anko.

"Anko used to have to baby-sit him for the 4th Hokage." told Kurenai.

"Little monster bite on more than one occasion."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was laughing her head of, as was her apprentice Sakura.

"What don't you understand about it?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't understand him." said Kurenai.

"Well no one really understands men. It's because they don't know what they want or need until a woman tells them. "explained Sakura.

"That's true. A wise man is considered wise because he went home and asked his wife." responded Kurenai.

"Men are such perverts, why waste time?" Tsunade half asked and half stated.

"I always assumed you and Jiraiya had something going on." admitted Kurenai.

"I am appalled"

"Does that mean yes?" questioned Sakura.

"Well …shut up, you" Tsunade answered.

"All relationships are different. Some are more distant than others .Due to fears of commitment, or brothers slaying their clan, stuff like that." explained Sakura.

"Actually dear I think your's and Sasuke's relationship is a little less common." Tsunade added.

"Well the point is he's distant from me."

"That's because he thinks you're a stalker."

"We're working on it okay. Besides I quit that along time ago."

"What part of the Uchiha estate is Sasuke's room located in?"

"East Wing"

"See"

"Old habits die hard, and I said we are **working on it**."

"But Kakashi and I aren't distant and we're not exactly together…yet." interrupted Kurenai.

"So how are you going to get him." asked Tsunade.

"I don't know yet."

"Is there anything you do know about what's going on." questioned Sakura.

"I did until yesterday". answered Kurenai.

Now it was Sakura and Tsunade's turn to be clueless. They were sending looks to Kurenai that just said "what the hell happened".

It was hard not to laugh, see couldn't laugh. She absolutely would not laugh. Too late she laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" asked the 5th Hokage.

"You both look hilarious." Kurenai said it as if ,it was a normal everyday thing to laugh at the hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could he be more obvious?" said Sakura, meaning it to be more of a statement than a question.

"No, yes ,maybe…oh I don't know." uttered Kurenai.

Kurenai had spent years training Hinata Hyuuga. She had obviously picked up Hinata's finger twisting habit.

"Do you know if he likes you, for sure?" broke in Tsunade.

"No"

"One way to find out for sure."

"Oh really how's that?"

"We play a couple mind games with him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I want to see if people like it so. Please review. If people like it enough I will continue the fic.**

**Enough for now, Natalie**


	2. Bikinis and Such

They were evil, her kind was evil. It was that simple, they were all just plain evil. It's like when you call your mother to say that's she is not all that evil and then she says something; says the kind of thing that makes you sure she is evil.

Kakashi accepted the fact that women are mean and nasty. He understood that when boys get mad, they just beat the hell out of each other and it's over. With woman they drag it on and on; until they have just about killed you from talking. But she was by far the most evil thing in the world. Kurenai Yuuhi was what drove him insane.

One of these days he is going to be put in a straightjacket because of her. Medic-nins would carry him off to a mental institution cause of her. All of his friends and love ones would visit and they would all lie, they would tell him he's in a better place.

Tsunade, Sakura, and Kurenai could not think of anything. Somewhere out there was the perfect plan. They needed backup.

Someone with experience.

"Sakura, Kurenai, and I have called you here for a very important reason. You all posses common skills needed in this mission." said Tsunade in a very flat monotone.

"What could any of us possibly have to in common?" asked a curious Tenten.

Heads immediately turned to see all of the people gathered together. Other than Tsunade, Sakura, and Kurenai. There was Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Anko.

"Well you all are chasing men you're never going to get." replied Tsunade.

"Well is there any other way you could possibly say it with out making us all seem like fan girls without a clue." asked Ino who was personally insulted.

"Well Sakura's wants Sasuke .You Ino compete with every and any girl for Shikamaru's attention. Tenten spends her time with Neji. Hinata…well you're just blind if you can't see who Hinata's after. Anko…" explained Tsunade.

"Don't even go there." interrupted Anko.

"But any way we are here today to fix Kurenai up with Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei where do babies come from?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Sasuke, I think this is better left for you to teach." responded Kakashi.

"It's Sakura's turn to explain stuff to the idiot" replied Sasuke.

"What happened to Sakura today? She was supposed to train with us." asked an even more curious Naruto.

"Hello, everyone" greeted a tardy cherry blossom.

"Where were you?" questioned Sasuke.  
"Helping Tsunade with something." said Sakura. "Wow it's hot today. Let's go swimming."

Sakura pulled Sasuke and Naruto from their sitting positions and partially dragged them.

"You're coming to Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi rose on his own accord. He didn't need a sixteen year old dragging him across Konoha

"Neji come on. Lee and Gai-sensei are busy." pleaded Tenten.

"I don't want to play match-maker with you." replied Neji.

Never the less Tenten yanked him to their destination.

Kurenai was wearing a red bikini. Her bikini top exposed cleavage and tied at the top in a halter form. Hinata was here to help her prepare for any future encounters with Kakashi.

"Hinata are you sure I'm not showing too much?" asked Kurenai." What if this doesn't work?"

"You are not showing too much and this will work." said Hinata in a strong and reassuring voice. A voice so un-Hinata like.

"Sakura, glad you could make it. I see you brought your team." said a smiling Ino.

"Yes I brought my team. I see you brought yours." replied a just as cheery Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other astounded; then they looked at their sensei. Sadly for them, Kakashi didn't know what to do either.

"They are planning something. Something big. There is no way Sakura and Ino would be nice to each other." explained a cautious Sasuke.

"What are they planning?" asked Naruto.

"Who knows" answered Kakashi.

All of the sudden Tenten arrived dragging an unhappy Neji with her.

"Hi everyone. Sakura may I see you for a minute." asked an also cheery Tenten.

"How we gonna get them alone with out seeming studious." asked Tenten.

"Well we brought everyone here to avoid that…how you want to do it?" replied Sakura.

"I'll think of something just follow my lead."

All of the sudden Kurenai and Hinata arrived. They started spilling out of their clothing show their swimsuits. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten started as well.

Kakashi looked up from his perverted book Icha Icha Paradise, observing Kurenai and the way she undressed. Just for future reference.

Kakashi leaned over next to Sasuke and said "I used to think women were evil. Now there is no doubt in my mind".


End file.
